sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sega Superstars Tennis
|publisher=Sega Activision (NA) Vivendi Games (PAL) Feral Interactive (OS X) |composer=Richard Jacques Brian Tyler John Van Tongeren Mychael Danna |designer= |series=''Sega Superstars'' |released= Mac OS X |genre=Sports game |modes= |platforms=PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Mac OS X }} Sega Superstars Tennis is a tennis video game developed by Sumo Digital and Vicarious Visions and published by Sega, Activision in North America and Sierra Entertainment in International. The game was released in 2008, and includes sixteen playable characters and ten courts from various Sega franchises. In total, fifteen Sega franchises are represented in the game. Gameplay Superstar Mode allows the player to complete missions which include exhibition matches, tournaments and tasks based around a specific Sega game including Sonic the Hedgehog, Puyo Pop Fever and Virtua Cop. Completing missions unlocks items such as courts, stages, soundtracks and different characters. Exhibition Mode offers the chance to challenge a character to a match on one of many courts, including Sonic's home court of Green Hill Zone, or Amigo's Carnival Park court. Whichever court is chosen, there are a host of Sega celebrities cheering them on from court side. Tournament Mode allows the player to play in a series of matches against opponents chosen at random by the computer in an arena also chosen at random. There are several playable minigames in Sega Superstars Tennis, including ones from Sega games such as a House of the Dead meets Space Invaders game, in which the player has to hit moving targets in the form of zombies, a Space Harrier game, a Puyo Puyo game, and a Virtua Cop game. Each character has its own unique 'special attack' giving the player more chance of scoring a point. For example: Gilius throws a magic bottle in the air and covers the opponent's side with thunderbolts, if they touch one the character will be stunned for a brief moment, or Sonic's signature "Super Sonic" attack, which causes the tennis ball to zig-zag in various directions around the court when he hits the ball. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions both have online play, while the Wii version has three different control schemes (Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Remote sideways and the Classic Controller). The Nintendo DS version of the game can be played with the standard control pad, or utilize the stylus. Reception | Edge_X360 = 7/10 | EuroG_X360 = 7/10 | GI_PS3 = 7.25/10 | GI_WII = 7.5/10 | GI_X360 = 7.25/10 | GamePro_DS = 2.25/5 | GamePro_PS3 = 3/5 | GameRev_DS = C− | GameRev_PS3 = D | GameRev_X360 = D | GSpot_DS = 6.5/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 7/10 | GSpot_PS3 = 7/10 | GSpot_WII = 7/10 | GSpot_X360 = 7/10 | GSpy_X360 = | GT_X360 = 6.5/10 | GameZone_DS = 6.6/10 | GameZone_PS3 = 5.5/10 | GameZone_X360 = 6.9/10 | IGN_DS = 6.9/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.4/10 | IGN_PS3 = (US) 6.4/10 (AU) 6/10 | IGN_X360 = 6.4/10 | IGN_WII = 6.2/10 | NP_DS = 8/10 | NP_WII = 8/10 | OXM_X360 = 6/10 | PSM_PS2 = | rev1 = Wired | rev1_PS3 = 6/10 | rev1_WII = 6/10 | rev1_X360 = 6/10 | MC_DS = 65/100 | MC_PS2 = 70/100 | MC_PS3 = 67/100 | MC_WII = 71/100 | MC_X360 = 67/100 }} Sega Superstars Tennis received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. Eurogamer praised the Xbox 360 version for its fan service. Official Nintendo Magazine reviewed the Wii version, saying that it had great gameplay and fun minigames and was enjoyable in multiplayer. However, the game just missed out on a Gold Award (which is given to games that score 90% or higher in their reviews) due to the lack to Nintendo Wi-Fi support and blasted Sega for the omission due to Wi-Fi being supported on the Xbox and PS3, commenting that as Nintendo Wi-Fi had already proven its capabilities with other games, it appeared that Sega simply couldn't be bothered to include it. IGN called the Wii version "a tennis game that should have been better than it is." They criticized the lack of detail in the graphics, the muffled sound effects, simplistic gameplay, and the lack of an online mode, which is present in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. See also *''Virtua Tennis'' *List of games featuring Sonic the Hedgehog Notes References External links * Category:2008 video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:MacOS games Category:Sega video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Nintendo DS games with Rumble Pak support Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Virtua Tennis (series) Category:Tennis video games Category:Feral Interactive games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Video games scored by Brian Tyler Category:Video games scored by Richard Jacques Category:Video games scored by Tony Morales Category:Video games scored by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Video games scored by Sarah Schachner Category:Video games scored by Robert Lydecker Category:Video games scored by Mychael Danna Category:Video games scored by John Van Tongeren Category:Video games scored by Giorgio Moroder